


Crazy For You

by AShippingAddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Protective Ron Weasley, but it did, don't know where the angst came in, dramione - Freeform, it's mean to be cute, or the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShippingAddict/pseuds/AShippingAddict
Summary: Ron confronts a certain Slytherin. Hermione is said reason for confrontation. Teddy happens to walk in.





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I just sometimes place them in AUs.

Things were going do well. Scropius had shown his first signs of magic. After pouring over many books I finally made a breakthrough in my research for a difficult patient. And mother finally agreed to stop setting me up with women I had no interest in. At 25 I had made a name for myself. Not due to my heritage but rather to my skill as a healer. One of the top healers in the business. So why did sodden Ronald Weasley had to ruin it all? It's people like him that don't allow others to forget blood prejudice to be over with. For Merlin's sake he was with that bint Lavender Brown. He had no right interfering. _Will I ever stop paying for my father's sins?_

I looked at him in disgust, "Hatred knows no bounds, huh?" My voice was laced with pain. Hermione looked at me lost for words.

Ron rushed at me, grabbed me by my dress robes and pressed the tip of his wand at my neck, "Death Eaters like you don't deserve love. You don't deserve Hermione!"

"Ron!" Hermione managed to say, "How dare you think you can decide who is worthy of me or not! You're not my keeper."

My heart picked up its pace at those words. Making me hope that she might return my feelings.

Ron's eyes widened at me, "Don't you dare think this changes a thing. Hermione deserves love from a person whose family actually likes her." He hissed.

A loud bang caught our attention. Hermione looked at Ron then at me. Her eyes fairly glinted, "Don't you think I can handle myself, Ron?" Her tone made even me nervous.

Ron looked visibly nervous, "I know you can handle yourself but you don't make the right choices." His voice grew more confident, "You think too well of others. Some people don't deserve the second chances you offer them."

I cleared my throat, " Would you mind removing your wand from my throat?" Ron pressed his wand more closely.

"Ronald Weasley get away from Draco," Hermione softly said. Making it so much more deadly.

Ron glared at me as he stepped away from me," You call Malfoy, Draco!?"

"That is his name is it not?" She said as she raised a brow.

I smiled cheeky at Ron, "That's what my friends call me."

"It be best of you left Ron. This doesn't concern you," Hermione said as amusement shone in her eyes.

Ron pulled himself indignantly, "Why wouldn't it? I am as close to you as a brother."

I gritted my teeth as Hermione's eyes softened towards Ron, "Ron you may be like a brother to me but you can't run my life for me." She spoke more strongly, " If others can accept him as my friend you should as well."

My heart sport of stopped when she said friend. Was I only a friend to her?

"Fine," Ron grounded out, "But if anything happens don't be afraid to yell. I will come get you." He finished looking at me.

I smiled coldly at him, "It was nice seeing you."

Ron left with a puff, "I'll see you at the picnic table."

I was alone with Hermione. My heart picked up on double speed. "I-uh-I," I cleared my throat, "Have you given any thought to what I said earlier?"

She looked at me with her doe eyes, "Why?"

I guess I looked confused because she elaborated, "Why do you like me?"

"Why you?" I laughed softly, "Hermione you are so perfect, kind, caring, daring, smart, any guy would fall for you. Somehow someway you see past the git I use to be. Every time I look at you my heart starts to flutter. When you smile the whole world brightens.l would be crazy not to fall for you. There are not enough books or time or words to describe what I feel for you."

She looked ready to cry, I wrapped my arms around her, "Are you going to cry?"

"I never imagined you will like me for me," she gave me a watery smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"Will you give me the honor of dating a git like me?"

She laughed, "Of course!"

I looked into her eyes as I leaned forward, right before my lips met hers, Teddy rushed in drinking his pumpkin juice.

"You'll never catch me!"

He skidded to stop when he saw us. He looked at how close we were, "Are you guys gonna kiss like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?"

I smiled proudly, "Yes, somehow, she said yes to me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote waaaaaay back in August of 2014. I was very tempted to rewrite this entire thing in third person but alas I choice for it to remain like this. Seriously tho, who was I even back then.


End file.
